Entre les lignes
by Hermaline
Summary: Petit one shot se situant après le test Zatarc


Titre : Entre les lignes

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : je ne sais plus, c'est juste après le test Zatarc !

Résumé : Petit one shot se situant après le test Zatarc

Note : Non ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit que je n'écrirais plus de fic

**Entre les lignes**

« Rien de tout cela ne soit sortir de cette pièce. »

« On est bien d'accord ? »

Son allure s'accéléra légèrement, les soldats s'écartaient prestement à son passage. La porte de ses quartiers apparut enfin.

- Carter… ! cria-t-on soudain derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, lançant un regard interrogateur au colonel O'Neill qui la rejoignit en quelques rapides enjambées.

Il prit le temps de calmer son essoufflement, les yeux fixés sur les siens.

- Oui ? demanda Sam.

- Je voulais vous dire…

Mais il s'interrompit, préférant suivre du regard un soldat qui venait de passer auprès d'eux.

La main sur la poignée de la porte le capitaine Carter priait pour qu'il la laisse rentrer "chez elle".

- Je voulais vous parler, reprit-il.

- Je vous écoute ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, continua à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous… comprenez ? demanda le colonel dans un quasi-murmure.

- … Comprendre quoi ?

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne continua pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler. _En_ parler. Il n'aurait même pas dû l'envisager.

- Au sujet du test, retenta-t-il, conscient que ce n'était plus lui, là, qui ne trouvait pas ces mots devant un soldat.

C'était l'_autre_ lui. Celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Que, désormais, il _devait_ perdre.

- Oui ?

C'était impossible qu'elle ne comprenne pas où il voulait en venir.

Il observa attentivement le bleu figé vers lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils et perçut une lueur mal dissimulée.

Elle _comprenait._

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la porte à laquelle elle s'accrochait toujours.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle vivement, et il lut sa surprise de s'être entendue proposer de tels mots dans son regard.

- … Pourquoi ? lança Jack.

C'était évident. Tout simplement évident. La jeune femme sourcilla devant sa témérité inconsciente.

Elle cligna des paupières, le temps de chercher ses mots puis revint dans son regard vif.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle comprenait donc parfaitement ce dont il voulait parler. Si le doute était encore permis, il n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Etrangement savoir cela le poussa à aller plus loin, la tension en lui emmagasinée toute la journée arrivait à son comble devant ce faux semblant qu'il devait revêtir et la jeune femme en ferait malheureusement les frais.

- Je pense que si, déclara-t-il lentement, prêt à actionner lui-même la poignée s'il le fallait.

Il lut l'incompréhension sur son visage, ou plutôt l'inquiétude de le voir insister.

- Vous vouliez me parler, rappela-t-elle alors qu'à nouveau un soldat passait à côté d'eux.

- Oui. Et je veux entrer pour le faire en privé.

La douleur transperça soudain les traits de la jeune femme et il regretta ses mots "durs".

- Ne faites pas ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard pour la première fois.

Il compta plusieurs secondes, le temps de laisser sa tension redescendre, mais la contempler face à lui, remuée par les paroles échangées quelques temps plus tôt balayait également ses propres sentiments.

- Je veux entrer, répéta-t-il tout aussi doucement qu'elle.

Elle releva les yeux, sembla le supplier muettement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

Il comprit la profondeur de la question.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que… j'en ai… envie.

L'effort qu'il fit pour transcrire clairement et sans danger ce qu'il pensait la fit sourire faiblement.

Elle en avait envie aussi.

Tellement.

- Ne faites pas ça, murmura-t-elle encore.

- Je veux juste… vous parler, dit-il plus clairement en se reprenant devant sa douleur voilée.

- Mais je ne veux pas, lança la jeune femme dont le désespoir perça.

Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Elle ne _le _connaissait pas.

- Je veux entrer, répéta-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose devant ce besoin qu'il lui paraissait soudain vital. S'il vous plaît.

Devrait-il lui en donner l'ordre, il le ferait. La tension de la journée, ou peut-être autre chose, le figeait devant elle. Il ne bougerait pas. Il _devait_ entrer.

Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, ses doigts se raffermirent autour de la poignée.

Elle abdiquait.

La tension implosa littéralement en lui.

- Attendez, lâcha rapidement le colonel.

La jeune femme se figea et lui lança à nouveau ce regard interrogateur qu'il lui connaissait tant.

- Je…

Il ne pouvait plus reculer après avoir tant insisté. Et pourtant, la réalité venait de resurgir violemment en lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire ou même… faire.

Il avait peur.

- Venez, lança-t-elle après un silence.

Elle abaissa enfin la poignée et s'effaça dans l'ombre pour le laisser entrer.

Une part de lui afficha la surprise d'un tel revirement puis l'autre, la plus importante à cet instant-ci le poussa à la suivre.

- Merci, dit-il vaguement dans un murmure rauque.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui mais n'alluma pas la lumière. Elle s'était déjà éteinte autour d'eux avant même de franchir le seuil.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pénombre seulement troublée par une faible lueur provenant de sous la porte.

Il apercevait sa silhouette devant lui.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Il perçut la peur identique à la sienne.

Elle ne savait plus qui il était.

Il réfléchit à sa question, se concentrant sur la réponse à donner. Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, pour tout vous dire, avoua-t-il.

Un léger silence, un froissement de tissu comme si la jeune femme changeait imperceptiblement de position, gênée.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il sourit devant sa perspicacité.

- En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il faudrait dire mais j'ai comme l'impression que… que vous les savez déjà. Enfin, peut-être.

Un murmure.

- C'est possible.

- Je pensais bien l'avoir compris… à votre… regard.

L'allusion concrète glissa jusqu'à elle.

Il attendit.

- C'est toujours comme ça… entre nous…

La tension ou toujours ce peut-être chose se répandit complètement en lui, il n'était plus que ça, de la tension.

- Des regards… termina-t-il.

Il en avait trop dit. Beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas lui.

Et pourtant… si, tellement.

Il inspira.

Elle bougea.

- Ca ne vous plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si.

Il se força à respirer profondément.

- Mais… parfois… je veux plus.

Ils ne respiraient plus. Et il voulait qu'elle bouge à nouveau vers lui, parce qu'alors…

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

- Moi aussi, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Il fit un pas vers elle et ses sens perçurent la chaleur qui s'émanait d'elle.

Il ne pensait pas être si près.

Elle soupira.

- Carter… commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il y avait bien plus à faire, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait comprendre son regard.

Des doigts s'accrochèrent soudain à sa veste et il écarta les bras pour les resserrer sur elle. Il la tint fermement, elle s'accrocha plus fort, s'enroula autour de lui.

Il ne respirait plus.

Elle fermait les yeux.

Et il sentait son souffle dans son cou.

Il pencha son visage sur elle et chercha ses lèvres.

Elle ne devrait plus parvenir à reprendre son souffle, oppressée entre cette porte et _lui_ mais elle respirait plus que jamais. Elle le respirait _lui_. Et il y avait désormais plus que leurs regards pour se comprendre.

Il y avait son souffle en elle, ses bras serrés si fort autour des siens. Elle n'existait plus, elle s'était fondue en lui.

Il la relâcha.

Et alluma la lumière.

_**Fin**_


End file.
